


Interpretive Dance

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2009 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For challenge 6 at the 2009 summerpornathon: interpretive dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretive Dance

From the moment they met in first year, Arthur knew there was something odd about Merlin. He just _knew_. His weirdo-sense was pretty damn accurate. That was why he wasn’t surprised to learn that Merlin had joined the drama society, and all sorts of weird shit like that (Arthur, being, well… _not a weirdo_ , tried out for the football team).

But _nothing_ could have prepared him for that one incident in second year.

They were lounging about in the living room of the flat they shared when Merlin said:

“I’m doing a show this weekend. Want to come?”

Arthur’s heart leapt. Merlin had never invited him to see one of his shows before. “I dunno,” he said, doing his best to hide his elation (cause drama was _weird)_. “What’s it about?”

“King Arthur,” said Merlin.

And that settled it. Arthur had always loved those stories. It dated back to a time when he just liked to read his own name in a book. “Sure,” he said. “It’s a – I mean, I’ll be there. Alright?”

Merlin beamed. “Alright,” he said.  
  
–

He supposed he should have taken the fact that the two people standing just outside the drama studio were clad in _unitards_ as a warning. But he shrugged it off, and went inside.

He found his way to a seat, and discovered, with a sinking feeling, that it wobbled alarmingly. He sighed, and got up to move… but some idiot went and turned off the lights. He swore under his breath, and sat down quickly.

A girl emerged from behind the curtain. “Ladies and gentlemen,” she said. “May I present the story of King Arthur – in interpretive dance!”

There was some hesitant applause, and Arthur wondered if everyone else there was thinking the same thing he was – _what?!_

The curtains opened, revealing three girls crouched on the floor in a huddle. One of them lifted her head briefly to nod to someone off stage. _Greensleeves_ began to play (and even _Arthur_ knew that was an anachronism).

But he forgot all about that when Merlin entered, on tip-toes, carrying a sword. Because Merlin looked bloody good in a unitard. Even if he was doing some sort of strange… twirling… _thin_ g …

Merlin reached centre stage, twirled around a few times, then plunged the sword into the centre of the huddle of girls. It promptly fell over. Arthur suppressed a laugh as he desperately grabbed for it and propped it up.

Another boy entered, leaping and twirling, and altogether looking even more ridiculous than Merlin had (and not nearly so good in his unitard). It wasn’t until he reached for the sword that Arthur realised who he was meant to be.

_Bloody King Arthur!_

He thought his jaw may have dropped, but he couldn’t seem to care right now. All he could manage was an appalled stare.

Then a load of people came dancing onto the stage, waving flags, and his brain shut down completely.  
  
–

When it was finally ( _finally_ ) over, and most of the audience had left, Merlin slipped out between the curtains, and ran over to Arthur.

“So,” he said, “What did you think?”

Arthur blinked at him. “It was… interesting,” he said.

“Interesting,” said Merlin. “Okay. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Something snapped inside Arthur. “Bad,” he said. “Very, very bad. Merlin, that was one of the most appalling things…”

He trailed off. Merlin’s face wore an expression of abject misery.

“You – you really think so?” he said. “I know it wasn’t _great_ , but I didn’t think it was _that_ bad.”

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t seem to find any words.

“Well,” said Merlin. “Thanks for being honest.” And with that, he turned and marched away, back up onto the stage.

And then, because the universe was a bitch, Arthur found his voice again, just in time to call Merlin’s name after him when he was already out of sight.  
  
–

“If it helps,” he said when Merlin arrived back at their flat an hour or so later, in jeans and a hoodie instead of his ‘costume’. “You were the best thing in it. And you looked great in the unitard.”

And with that he held out the box of chocolates he’d picked up in Tesco on the way back. Merlin eyed them suspiciously.

“Aren’t these the ones that were on sale?” he said.

“Don’t push your luck,” said Arthur, thrusting the box into his hands and pushing past him into the kitchen.

Merlin grinned.


End file.
